


This Town In The Rain

by vic_amy_z



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'L.A. in the rain…'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Town In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felisblanco in honour of her birthday. Title taken from a song on Anthony Stewart Head's album 'Music For Elevators'.

The alleyway was pitch black; no streetlights cut through the gloom in this part of town. Angel crept forward silently, braced against the wall. The clouds above rolled angrily and a sliver of moonlight cast him into shadow.

He clung closer to the wall and listened hard. In the distance there was a low rumble of thunder, hinting at the coming storm that would relieve some of the oppressiveness of the Los Angeles heat.

Angel had been on the move for hours, tracking his prey across the city since dusk. The anticipation was building, and he knew that he was close now. The scent was much stronger here, tinged with fear and a hint of something else. Something familiar.

He inched forward again, the sound of his movement masked by another roll of thunder, closer this time.

There was a noise from the end of the alleyway, like someone had nudged a trashcan and instinctively, Angel dropped to the ground, crouching low as he listened, hearing nothing but the sound of leather creaking softly. The feel of it against his skin made him feel more predatory. More like a hunter.

Suddenly, a flash of lightening lit up the darkness for a split second, throwing everything into sharp relief. A flicker of movement caught Angel's eye and he sprang to his feet again, poised for attack. More thunder crashed overhead, and the scent of the storm was now heavy on the air. Angel took a tentative step into the alleyway, feeling like a coiled spring.

Another flash of lightening, and Angel whipped around, trying to see all around him at once. He began to regret leaving the anonymity of the shadows and stepping out into the open.

At that moment, the storm broke. Heavy drops of rain began to fall; slowly at first, and then faster and faster, until it was torrential.

Disorientated by the downpour, the blow that hit Angel from behind was completely unexpected, sending him rolling over and over in the puddles that were rapidly forming. With a roar of anger he was on his feet again, launching himself at his attacker.

He tackled the body and dragged it to the ground. The two figures rolled together, desperately trying to gain purchase on the expanses of slick leather. Holding his opponent down by the shoulders, Angel finally straddled the prone body beneath him, panting hard as the rain beat down on them both.

He leant down over his prey, pressing the body to the wet ground with his to prevent escape. Their lips brushed together, and suddenly Angel found himself being kissed with a ferocious passion. His captive began to writhe beneath him, and tiny moans of pleasure were heard even above the roar of the storm as the kiss intensified. Hands were pinned helplessly to ground as white-hot sparks of arousal flashed between them.

Angel's hand crept slowly to his belt buckle. He intended to make the most of this. Tomorrow night, Spike would be hunting him…

 **~~~~END~~~~**


End file.
